Breathless
by Alyx Hawthorne
Summary: Mikan Sakura lived contentedly with her family in America. In a blink of an eye, everything was stole from her: Her home, parents and maybe her future, too. Hoping to find a new home in an unknown land, she sailed to England only to find the arrogant, ruthless distant cousin of hers, Natsume Hyuuga, sending her back to where she came from. Will our young lady find happiness again?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Heyo, guys! How are you? Christmas is really in the air! Don't you love seeing Christmas trees and lights everywhere? And hearing Christmas songs playing wherever you go? Gee, I totally love this season! Anyways, before I start telling you anything about this story, I want to tell you that the plot is not mine! Yep, as much as I want to say that this beautiful plot is mine, nope, I still love my life and I don't want to spend it in jail. Haha. Plot is from my favourite book of my favourite author, Judith McNaught! She wrote this book entitled, **"Once and Always"** and I swear to you, guys, you would love it. ;) I fell in love with the book! Oh, this is not totally a rip-off. I will add some teeny-tiny events to fit other GA characters. Haha! I just love this book and the characters are totally perfect for Natsume and Mikan's personality. So, this story is dedicated to my favourite author who inspired me to write stories. I hope I could meet you personally someday. Thank you, Judith.

And thank you, my friends, for understanding! As you may know by now, this story is AU, set in the 1800s in England where ducal titles exist.I hope you would also love this story as much as I love it. Happy Christmas!

PS: To my dearest readers of **"If I'm Not In Love With You," **please forgive me for updating so late! But I promise you that I will finish the story. Promised long ago to myself that all my stories should be complete because I know the feeling of reading a story and knowing it's not finished. Sucks, yeah? So, I would never abandon any of my stories. That I'm sure! Again, thank you for understanding!

**Disclaimer: **Natsume said he doesn't want to date me. ('Cause he's too smitten to Mikan. Only he doesn't want to admit it.) Sigh. What a lucky girl. Anyways, maybe some other time. Again, thank you Judith McNaught for your awesome sauce book, "Once and Always" and for your awesomeness! Happy reading!

_**XX,**_

_**Alyx Hawthorne**_

* * *

**Breathless**

_Prologue_

* * *

**England **

**1840**

The blonde-haired beauty fastened the last piece of glittering jewel around her neck and, clutching the sides of her gown, twirled in front of her husband.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" her smile was overly bright as she touched lovingly the diamonds and emeralds gleaming against her pale skin.

A pair of ruby eyes scathingly glanced and looked over her form and with distaste as he said,

"Exposing too much of your flesh to attract men? Maybe you should not wear anything. There will be no difference when people see you that way, anyway," he said sarcastically.

"Baron DuPont liked this gown and he said I should wear this tonight," Lady Luna Hyuuga, The Marchioness of Thornton, hissed at her husband, ignoring his comment.

Natsume Hyuuga's face tightened with disgust.

"No doubt he does not want to be troubled with too many buttons and fasteners when he takes it off you."

Luna's face seethed with anger as she venomously said,

"And what do you care? He's French and he likes things to be done quickly," Luna replied heatedly.

"And that's why he's penniless. He cannot do anything right," Natsume said sardonically.

"He thinks I'm beautiful!" Luna shot back.

Natsume got up and looked once over his wife, his gaze swept over her lovely face with its pale skin, light green eyes, her full red lips, her breasts pushed up invitingly to everyone's eyes. His ruby eyes hardening by the minute.

"He's right. You are one beautiful, avaricious, amoral… bitch."

He walked towards the door, was about to leave the room when he said,

"Before you flaunt your body for everyone's feasting, go and say good night to our son. He is too little to understand how unlucky he is to have such a mother like you and he misses you when you're gone. I'll leave for Ireland in an hour," he said nonchalantly.

"Youchi!" she hissed through her teeth and continued, "He's all you think about! When you come back, I'll be gone!" she threatened.

But Lord Natsume Hyuuga, The Marquess of Thornton, Earl of Claymore, Earl of Wieldingfort, Third Viscount of Fairemont, and Baron of Wakefield, did not seem to mind it one bit.

"Good," he continued, not stopping one moment from his wife's threats.

Luna got up from the chair in front of the vanity mirror and yelled at her husband's back,

"You bastard! I will never come back here and the whole world will know who you really are! I'll never come back! Ever!" she shrieked, hands clenched at the sides of her gown.

Holding the door handle, Natsume looked back, his face a cold and contemptuous mask, his ruby eyes glittering dangerously.

"You will come back. You'll come back as soon as you run out of money," he scathingly sneered and with that, Natsume closed the door behind him.

Luna's wrathful face turned into a triumphant one.

"I will never run out of money, Natsume, because you will do whatever I want," she said in the empty room.

* * *

Natsume shook the snow off his coat and handed his wet cloak to the servant waiting in the door.

"Good evening, my lord," Jinno, their butler, said in an odd, tense voice.

Natsume nodded towards him, greeting him automatically.

"Happy Christmas, Jinno. The weather took me an extra day to travel back here. Has Youchi gone to bed?" he asked, unbuttoning his second coat.

Before Jinno could reply, Natsume looked to his left when he noticed someone's presence.

"Natsume–" Shiki Masachika called out to him. Shiki, the Earl of Winscoll, is ten years older than Natsume and one of his few close friends. Shiki and Natsume had a long way to date back of their friendship. He was one of the few people Natsume really trusts and Shiki was proud of it.

But as he stood on the marble foyer in one of the salons in Thornton, his face was really obvious of tired lines. His sandy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes were obviously harassed.

"Shiki? What are you doing here?" Natsume asked him, pulling off his gloves, surprised by his friend's late night visit.

"Natsume, Luna is gone. She went with Baron DuPont for Macau," he said. Shiki saw Natsume's aloof and hard expression did not change by the news. He sighed raggedly and continued, "She took Youchi with her."

When he said it, he saw Natsume's face turned into a dangerous mask, his red eyes blazing like cold fire.

"She dared! I'll kill her! I'll find her and kill her for th–!"

Shiki's voice cut Natsume off his train of curse towards his wife.

"It's too late for that, Natsume. The ship they were in was caught in a storm and it went down instantly, four days after it left England," Shiki explained and with a pained voice, he continued,

"There were no survivors."

Natsume didn't move except for the widening of his yes a fraction.

After a minute of standing still, he walked towards the decanter bar and wordlessly poured himself a glass of whiskey. He tossed it down in one gulp, then poured himself again and gulped it again, his face wiped out of all emotions, his ruby eyes as hard as rock.

Shiki went to him and held out two envelopes to Natsume.

"Luna left these. One is a ransom letter and the other one is supposedly for _Inquirer_, meant to expose your for the things she accused you did to her," Shiki sighed and put the letters down the brass table beside the fireplace.

"I know how much you loved your son, Natsume," Shiki said roughly, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry…"

Natsume's tormented gaze swept over the large painting of his son. Youchi Hyuuga was sitting under a tree, a canvas with spirits drawn on it was clutched on his chubby, little fingers. In an anguish silence, he stared at his son for a long moment, not realizing the glass he was holding shattered against his death grip.

But he did not cry. Nor did he shed a tear.

Natsume Hyuuga's childhood long ago robbed him all of his tears.

* * *

**Portland, Maine**

**1842**

Mikan Sakura propped herself on the big rock beside the lake, tucking her legs under her skirt and staring dejectedly at the water rippling softly against the morning sun light.

A rustle of wind followed by crunching of boots against dried leaves were heard. But she knew who it was. There are only two people who knew this place: she and her childhood friend, and secretly her crush, Tsubasa Andou.

Tsubasa sat himself beside Mikan and looked over, his midnight blue eyes mirroring concern.

"You okay, hazel eyes?" he asked. Tsubasa was three years older than she. At 20, Tsubasa was handsome and rich, being the only son of their town's richest citizen. He has no father and Tsubasa's mother, who owns half of Portland, Maine, is said to mysteriously get "sick spells" and "heart attacks" whenever his son is to leave her side. Tsubasa knows what his mother is playing with him, but because he loves her, he never makes a big deal of it.

He studies outside Maine and comes home every summer and winter vacations. He always looks forward to these visits because he would finally see his little moppet and get to spend some time to the girl.

When Mikan looked over him, Tsubasa caught his breath on his throat.

He had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Mikan's hazel eyes lined with silver specks were glinting against the sun; her long, wavy, red-brown hair caught the rays of the sun mirrored on the lake's surface; her full lips were almost bleeding from the death clamp of her perfect, white teeth. Sitting on top of a rock, her black dress swirling around her, she almost looked like an angel in disguise.

And, suddenly, the angel in front of Tsubasa broke down.

With tears streaming down her face, Mikan put her face on her hands and cried.

Tsubasa reached out for her and embraced her.

"Hush, Mikan," Tsubasa said as he comforted her.

"What am I going to do now that Papa and Mama are gone? I have no family, you know! I am still under aged so I cannot find a work here. But even if I am already of legal age, I won't find a decent job!" Mikan cried on him.

"Why is that? You are certainly good in so many ways, Mikan," he said.

"No! I don't know how to cook, sew, or even crochet! My mother tried to teach me but I just can't learn those things! I know how to play some instruments but I won't survive because of it! I also know how to cure other people's certain illnesses through my father's concoctions. He left mixtures in his cabinet and medical books to read but it won't also help me to survive every day," Mikan hiccuped.

Tsubasa smiled at that. He knew how good Mikan is in assisting his physician father in different cases. Mikan may not have learned what other ladies her age should be learning but Mikan's intelligence is far more advanced than them. As a physician, Yukihira Sakura was considered the best in their town. But Dr. Sakura never accepts money from his patients because he knows how hard it is to earn money in their town. Instead, people give them goods; ranging from chicken eggs to cow milks to rice and silks. That is why even though Dr. Sakura never received payments from his treatments, he and his family lived a modest life because of the townspeople's kindness. Mikan always accompanies her father everywhere he went and he was more than happy to have her assistance.

Mikan had inherited her mother's, Yuka Sakura, startling beauty and his father's humour and courage. She had also learned compassion and idealism to him as well. As a child, the villagers liked her because of her beauty and carefree smile; as a young lady, she won the hearts of many, including the town's richest citizen's son. They adored her as she matured into a spirited young lady who worried about their ailments and who help them chase their pain away.

But the young lady in front of Tsubasa now has a broken spirit.

Two days ago, the carriage bearing Dr. Yukihira Sakura and Yuka Sakura was overturned down a riverbank. Dr. Sakura died instantly. But Mrs. Sakura regained consciousness only long enough to say a couple of words.

"Hyuuga," Yuka whispered haltingly, "Duke of – Lazenford… Cousin," she breathed, as her eyes finally closed.

Mikan was out practicing target shooting with Tsubasa when she heard the sad news. Running back to her house, she found Dr. Sheldon waiting for her, bearing the sad news of her parents' death. After a few moments of grief silence, Dr. Sheldon asked for Mikan's permission to take over the responsibility of looking after her, being a close friend and colleague of her father.

Mikan liked Dr. Sheldon and she was glad that Dr. Sheldon was kind to her but he is already old and in a few months, he would retire. Mikan cannot possibly burden Dr. Sheldon by staying with him and so, she tried to think of other ways on how she won't burden him.

"Do you know any person with the name Hyuuga? Duke of Lazenford?" Dr. Sheldon suddenly asked her, when they were sitting at his office days later.

Mikan tried to think of it to no avail. She shook her head dejectedly.

"Did you know that he is your mother's cousin?" Dr. Sheldon asked again while slowly cleaning his spectacles.

Mikan looked up, surprised.

"I only know that mother was estranged from her family in England. She never spoke of them to me," Mikan explained, sighing.

"Is it possible that your father have relatives here in America?" Dr. Sheldon asked again.

Mikan shook her head dejectedly.

"Papa grew up in an orphanage. He never knew his family," Mikan answered, her brown gaze looking outside the window.

"Do you want coffee, Dr. Sheldon?" Mikan abruptly asked, wanting to divert the subject because it just causes her more sadness.

"Don't worry about me, Mikan. Go outside and have a breath of fresh air or sit under the warm sun. You're as pale as a ghost, child. I want you to go outside, okay?" he said at her, hugging her in that fatherly way that brought tears to Mikan's eyes again.

Mikan nodded, took her cloak and hurriedly went outside and went to their secret place.

Now, as Mikan cried before him, Tsubasa thought of nothing but his fierce wanting to protect this young lady on his arms.

"You are going to do just fine, Mikan. I'm here for you. I will protect you and help you," Tsubasa said, stroking her hair.

Mikan looked up, her nose red from crying.

"You- you will?" Mikan asked then shook her head and continued,

"I cannot possibly burden you too, Tsubasa. You've been a very good friend to me ever since and I don't want to impose anything to you," Mikan replied, hiccuping.

Tsubasa chucked her under her chin.

"Of course, I do care about you, Hazel eyes. And no, you will never be a burden to me. That you should never forget," he said.

"If I accept your help, may I know how you will do it?" Mikan asked, sniffing from a handkerchief she pulled from the folds of her dress.

"By marrying me," he said it softly that Mikan wondered if her ears suddenly stopped functioning.

"Wh-what?" her eyes widened.

Tsubasa reached over her face and wiped the last trains of tears away from her lovely face.

"You may not believe this but I fell in love with you ever since I saw you racing across our fields riding that Indian pony of Hawkeye's. And ever since, I wanted to protect you and care for you for the rest of my life. Mikan, please marry me and I will help chase the pain away in your heart. I will also make you happy every single day of our lives," Tsubasa said, holding both of her hands on his, his face brimming with genuine care he felt for her.

Mikan was shocked and surprised. And joyous.

She never thought that Tsubasa would actually care for her and now, at the moment she really needed him, he was here, comforting her and offering for her hand, promising to protect and love her, promising to help her get through the pain.

Mikan was overwhelmed. She smiled through her tears and whispered,

"Thank you. How lovely it is to know that I am marrying my dearest friend," Mikan smiled softly.

Tsubasa smiled and got up, holding his hand out to her.

"Now, come along with me and let's break the news to my mother. I wanted to ask for your hand years ago but I was waiting for you to come to your right age. After acquiring my mother's blessing, we will ask for your guardian's and then we will wait for just a year and after that, we will be married!" Tsubasa said happily, his midnight blue eyes glowing in a way Mikan loved seeing.

Taking her hand on his, he asked,

"Where do you want to be married, Mikan?"

Sniffing her tears away, and feeling a sudden light emotion on her heart, she replied solemnly,

"I wanted to be married in a small church with all the villagers invited. Thank you, Tsubasa. Thank you very much," she said, squeezing his hand on hers.

The future which has been clouded with doubts and sadness moments ago has now finally found its silver lining and little by little, Mikan can see clearly her future filled with love, hope, and happiness.

* * *

"Mother, I cannot possibly go there. I intend to stay here with Mikan," Tsubasa firmly said, setting his lips on a straight line.

"Do not tell me you're choosing that lowly girl over me, your mother?!" his mother shrieked.

Tsubasa heaved a deep breath and calmly, but dangerously, replied to his mother,

"That will be the last time you will say such a thing to Mikan. If I ever hear you say anything against her again, you will see the last of me,"

When Tsubasa's mother saw the finality and threat on her son's eyes, she broke into tears.

"Tsubasa, my son, please do not do this to your mother," she cried.

Tsubasa felt the anger left his body. He crouched over his mother and said,

"I want to marry her, Mother. You cannot hold the power to control whomever I want to marry. Please, just rest now. I don't want you to have an attack again," Tsubasa said gently, escorting his mother on her bed.

Limping towards the bed, his mother turned to him.

"Okay, I will give you my blessing once you got back from Switzerland. I want you to go over there now and settle everything between our family and my third cousin's family problems. After that, we would have the land in Augusta, Maine and that will be my wedding present to you and Yukihira's daughter. You can build a house there and live there," his mother said to him.

Tsubasa thought of the land they wanted to acquire ever since from his mother's cousin in Augusta. It was really beautiful and Mikan would surely love it. It was also a good place to start a family. But before he can have the land, he must settle things with their distant relatives in Switzerland first. He will be away from Mikan for two months, a month and half if he was lucky enough to have smooth ride on ship.

He does not want to leave Mikan.

But he has to do it. It's for their future, too. He was sure Mikan would understand.

Sighing in defeat, Tsubasa agreed to his mother's terms.

"I'll just talk to Mikan and explain everything and once I got back, I'll go straight to Switzerland," Tsubasa said.

"No! I want you to go now! And I mean at this moment, Tsubasa! There is a ship to leave at 5 in the afternoon and I want you to be there!" his mother yelled.

"I need to see Mikan first, Mother. I will be here at exactly 4 in the afternoon and I will catch that ship. Do not worry. But I must really see Mikan first," Tsubasa said firmly, not letting his mother get her way again then walked out of their house, intending to find Mikan.

When Tsubasa's mother heard their door closed and said Mikan's name with distaste.

"That country mouse! My son won't marry her! I would never permit it! He has no time for a wife as I've told him that this place is more than enough to keep him busy! And his duty is to it, and to me," she said furiously, turning away to the window in her bedroom and calling their maid.

"Leticia! Call Dr. Sheldon! I think I have ringing on my ears!" she called then closed her bedroom door with force strong enough for someone who should be sick.

* * *

"Dr. Sheldon, please, I ask of you to give this letter to Tsubasa once he got back from Switzerland," Mikan pleaded to the kind doctor.

She was shocked when she learned that Tsubasa went to Switzerland without even telling her of it. Of course, it is not his duty to do it but still…

Mikan sighed. Maybe if she did not go to the neighboring town, she must have caught Tsubasa before he left for Switzerland. But now it's too late. Dr. Sheldon who sent a letter to her relatives in England two months ago, told her that her that they replied already – that she is more than welcome and her presence is "eagerly awaited". It was fortunate that Dr. Sheldon's letter was sent in less than three months and now that he is sure that Mikan is not an unwelcome visitor in a foreign land, he urged her to go there.

"This is the perfect time to meet your relatives in England. I'm sure your mother would love to bury the hatchet and start anew with them," Dr. Sheldon explained.

In the end, Mikan agreed because first, she does not want to burden Dr. Sheldon anymore and second, maybe she would find a home there while waiting for Tsubasa to come home and get her.

Dr. Sheldon tucked Mikan's letter on his breast pocket and patted her head.

"Do not worry. I will give this to him personally. Now, run along before the ship leaves you. Take care of yourself, Mikan," he said and offered a hug to her.

Mikan hugged him back, thanking him over and over again for all his kindness and finally, she boarded the ship. After ten minutes, the ship's honk was heard all over the port, indicating for the last call of passengers. Mikan stood rigidly at the end of the ship, gripping the rails on her small hands. She saw her hometown behind her, slowly it fades on her sight. Taking a deep breath, she looked ahead of her. She left her home, the home she grew into and loved for 17 years, for an unknown land. She was not ready but she would face whatever fate would hand to her. Taking a deep breath, Mikan Sakura pulled together all her courage and readied herself from whatever she has to face in the future.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter one is finally done! Yay! Oh, I think I forgot to tell you where I got the title. You know Shayne Ward's song,**"Breathless"**? Yes, that oh so beautiful song! I always fall in love with the song whenever I hear it. I can't help but to make it the title of this story. Haha. Anyways, thank you guys for reading the first chap! Please tune in for the next chapters!

PS: Sweet criticisms are okay but positive reviews are craved by the author!

_**Leave a mark. XX,**_

_**Alyx Hawthorne**_


	2. The Fiery Chit

**A/N:** Yipee! Second chapter's done! Finally! How was the first chapter? Would love to hear from you. Oh, by the way, **Happy New Year** to all of you! I really enjoyed watching the fireworks and the food my siblings and I prepared. Sad thing is, I got sick hours later. So yeah, I unfortunately spent my first few days of 2013 in the hospital. Gee, I am such a lucky girl. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one! Oh, for those who do not know what Hartshorn is, it's a smelling salt used by the English before who have headaches or fever. It has a strong pungent, I tell you, you wouldn't like to have it on your nose.

**yuki-chan** - Oh, my first reviewer! Thank you so much! Yup, I'll finish this story for you, guys! :-)

**dokiwuvnabi** - Hey! Yup, another story for you, guys! Thank you so much you thought it was awesome! You are totally the awesome one, y'know! And yes, I just updated **"If I'm Not In Love With You" **and I apologize if it's short. Will try to make the next one long! Thank youu! :)

**Shila** - So glad you're looking forward to the next chappie! And here it is! Hope you'd like it!

**Disclaimer: **Higuchi Tachibana for the characters you'll distinguish. Judith McNaught for the awesome plot. Me for the... Hmm, let me think. Oh! Well, for the missing cookie in your house, maybe? ;-)

* * *

**Breathless**

**Chapter 1: The Fiery Chit**

* * *

**England **

**1842**

Mikan picked up her bags and strode off down the dock. Her ship arrived five days ahead of schedule and Mikan was really glad that finally, after 5 months of sailing, she can feel the ground on her feet again. Though the soil she's walking upon now is England's, she's still happy to finally have a breath of fresh air and not the sea's salty and kind of musty air.

She looked around her for the coach that was supposedly would bring her to Thornton Park. She remembered distinctly what the letter said: _"__There would be a coach to pick you up on the docks straight to Thornton Park where you would stay for a while, my dear,"_ the Duke of Lazenford said. Failing to see any coach bearing the seal of the Duke of Lazenford, she continued to walk and when she arrived on the port sheds, she slumped with relief on one of the benches.

She waited and waited but no coach came. When the sun was about to set, Mikan spoke to Captain Mathison and asked if she could stay aboard while waiting for the coach. Captain Mathison was more than glad to have Mikan in his company because, as Captain said, Mikan made him remember of his cute niece he has in America. For two days, Mikan spent her nights and days in bored solitude inside her cabin, only saving herself from boredom whenever she got the chance to learn things from Captain Mathison's teachings. On the third day, Captain Mathison received a signal that they must sail to the Pacific immediately.

"I'm very sorry, Mikan. This event rarely occurs but it's an emergency," Captain Mathison told her that morning. "I don't want to leave you alone in here so I tried to hire a coach but blast it, there is no available coach at the moment. Are you sure you'll be okay, child?" he said to her, his old face wrinkling with concern.

Mikan tearfully said thank you to Captain Mathison and told him to not worry.

"I'll be okay, Captain. Thank you very much! Take care on your voyage and I hope to see you again some day!" she said, giving a hug to the kind man. Captain patted her on her back then wished her good luck on her future endeavors then went on to sail for the Pacific.

Mikan, standing on the port shed, crushingly sighed as she watched the ship sail away from the English Channel.

She has never felt so alone in her life than in that moment. Reaching for her bags, everything went happened so fast. A farm cart, which caught a crack on the pavement, suddenly appeared on her side, sending Mikan in a heap of dust at the foot of her luggage. She stood on her foot immediately, dusting the grime and dust on her skirt then she turned and ran around to look at the farmer who went flying because of the impact.

"Are you okay, Mister?" Mikan asked, concern etched on her face and voice.

The old farmer scratched his back and stood right away.

"I'm okay, Ma'am. I'm sorry fo' wut happened. You okay?" he asked in return, dusting his hat off.

"Yes, yes. I'm okay, too. Thank you," Mikan said then went back for her luggage and carefully picked up everything.

The farmer called out to her.

"Are you goin' somewhere, Ma'am? D'you want me to take yer with wherever yer going?" the old farmer offered when he saw that the young lady has luggage.

Mikan turned to him, smiled and shook her head.

"That will be an awful lot of hassle to you, Mister. No, I'll be okay here. I'll just wait for the coach to pick me up. Thank you for your offer," Mikan replied, still dusting her black dress.

"But, Ma'am, please, let me offer ride yer a ride. That's the least I could do fo' ruining yer dress and yer luggage. That is, if you din't mind having yo' luggage at the back with them piglets. Is that okay? Please, Ma'am," the farmer bowed.

Mikan thought that the man would not bulge from his form for hours unless she accepts his offer. And she also thought that she has been waiting for days for the coach which never came. No coach is also available for rental at the moment and Mikan thought she cannot spend another day waiting in a foreign land for something that will not happen.

'Or not coming," she thought dejectedly.

On the other hand, the farmer is kindly offering her a free ride to Thornton Park.

Mikan touched the farmer's shoulder and she accepted his offer.

Mikan was grateful she accepted the farmer's offer. Not only she saw the view of England and its highlands, but she also loved the cool fresh air against her face.

After 2 hours of riding, Mikan realized that the cart turned onto a paved drive and passed between two imposing wrought-iron gates that opened into a seemingly endless manicured garden and parkland. The park stretched in both directions as far as the eye could see, bisected here and there by a stream that meandered about, its banks covered with flowers of different colors and kind.

"It's beautiful," Mikan breathed in awe, her admiring gaze roved across the beautiful park, admiring every landscape about. Fifteen minutes later, the farmer rounded in a corner, and said proudly,

"There 'tis, Ma'am - The Thornton Park. I heard it has a-hunnerd and sixty rooms and a couplef hunnerd servunts,"

Mikan gasped, her empty stomach curling into tense knots. Stretched before her eyes in its magnificent -splendor was a beautiful three-storey house built of mellow brick with huge forward wings and steep roofs lined with chimneys. It was a palace with terraced steps leading to the front door, sunlight glistening against the hundreds of panes of mullioned glass.

The cart stopped in front of the beautiful house and Mikan slowly descended the cart, the farmer helping her down.

"Thank you, Mister. You've been very kind," Mikan said to him, feeling her knees turn jelly from nervousness and apprehension. Just as the farmer was about to pull down Mikan's luggage, two piglets escaped from the back trunk and the farmer chased after it. Mikan, seeing what happened, hurriedly helped the farmer in chasing the escaped piglets.

The shouts and noise sent the door of the mansion opening and a stiff-faced man with spectacles in shape of a frog dressed in red, silver and black livery cast an outrage glance over the farmers, the piglets, and the dusty, disheveled female approaching him.

"Delivers are made in the rear! Get your cart, your swine, and your person out of here! Now!" the man shouted.

Mikan opened her mouth to explain to the man that she was a visitor and not a person making delivery when she saw the other piglet the farmer was chasing was heading her way. Bending, she scooped the piglet straight to her arms and continued, laughing slightly,

"Sir, please, you don't understand-" she started but was cut-off.

"I said get all of you on the rear where deliveries are made! Throw off-" the man in livery started.

"What the hell is going on here!" a man in his late twenties with raven-black hair and piercing ruby eyes stalked in front of the steps.

The butler pointed a finger on her Mikan's face and said with ire, "That woman is-"

"Sakura. Mikan Sakura," she hastily said, trying to stifle her exhaustion and hunger at bay. When she saw the man's red eyes widen in unconcealed shock, Mikan's tension turned to hilarity. She turned around and gave the piglet to the farmer and trying to dust her skirt off to no avail she turned to the man again and continued,

"I'm afraid there has been a mistake," she said in a suffocated giggle. "I've come here because of-"

The tall man's icy voice stopped her on mid-curtsy.

"Your coming here was a mistake, Miss Sakura. However, it's too close to dark to send you back to where you came from. You'll wait for tomorrow early to have a coach to send you back wherever you came from," he caught her right arm and rudely pulled her forward.

Suddenly, Mikan did not see the scene as hilarious anymore but a terrifying one. Stepping timidly inside the grand house, she barely noticed the grand twin staircase leading to the second storey nor the skylight domed area. She traveled for thousands of miles, across a stormy sea, fully expecting to be greeted by a kindly gentleman. Instead, she was going to be sent away again, she was going to sail a ship again for months, she was going nowhere - she saw the kaleidoscope lights dancing on against the mirrored ceilings as tears sprang helplessly on her eyes and suddenly, she felt the place around her spinning in a dizzying whirl.

"She's going to swoon, my lord!" the butler suddenly said.

"Oh, for God's sake!" the raven-haired man exploded then swept Mikan into his arms without hesitation. The world was already coming back into focus for Mikan and she started to protest.

"Put me down," she said. "I'm perfectly fine and I can walk on my-"

"Hold still!" the mad said, his voice not open for any arguments. He rounded a corner on the second floor then entered a dimly-lit room. He dumped Mikan unceremoniously on the purple coverlet of the soft bed and shoved her on her back when she tried to sit back up. He snatched the bottle the butler was holding then rammed it towards Mikan's nostrils.

"Don't!" she said as she twisted her face from the repugnant smell of the Hartshorn but the tall man continued to ram the bottle on her nose.

In sheer desperation, she held his wrist with the small strength she still has and successfully escaped from the vicious force of the man.

"What are you trying to do? Feed me to it?" Mikan urst to him, her eyes flashing.

"What a delightful idea," he said nonchalantly but Mikan felt the pressure of his hand slowly relaxed.

Mikan Sakura - the product of seventeen year of careful upbringing - turned her face to the man and with animosity, she asked,

"Are you Kunimitsu Hyuuga?"

"No."

"In that case, kindly get off this bed or allow me to do so!"

Natsume Hyuuga's brows snapped together in surprise as he stared down at the rebellious chit who was glaring at him with her brilliant brown eyes. Her long red-brown hair were tousled about her slim shoulders like woods dancing against the fire, her brown eyes framed in long, thick lashes, her lips so full-

Abruptly, he got off the bed and walked out wordlessly from the room, the butler following him and closing the door behind.

Mikan slumped back on the silk coverlet and tried to think of the events happened minutes ago. Who was that man? He looked like an upperclass gentleman but there are no gentlemanly in his ways or manners. Was he Kunimitsu Hyuuga? The Duke of Lazenford? Mikan shook her head in disbelief. That couldn't be. The person who sent her the letter was "eagerly waiting" for her coming. What happened downstairs was not an "eager" welcoming of someone.

She walked to the huge window overlooking the manor and fixed her gaze on the sky, stars twinkling above her.

"Oh, Mama, Papa. I miss you so much. Please, help me get through here," she whispered, as she silently wept.

* * *

Rays of sunlight were breaking through the purple drapery when Mikan woke up.

She jumped from the bed she was in when she saw four maids inside her room.

"Excuse me. What is that for?" she asked one of them.

"These are for your bath, Miss. My Lord ordered these for you," the maid, who has freckles dotting her nose, replied, her head still bowed down.

"Oh. I see. And is this, I mean your Lord," she cleared her throat. She was not used to calling people "My Lord" for goodness' sake! "is he the Duke of Lazenford?" she asked again, slipping into the bedroom slippers.

Mikan noticed how the maids looked at each other uneasily, fidgeting, before the one she asked answered,

"No, Miss. He is the Marquess of Thornton. If you'll excuse us, Miss," she bowed and they hurriedly went out of her room.

Mikan felt her brows crunching up and she sighed.

'Might as well go and change,' she thought to herself.

An hour later, someone knocked on her door. It was the maid she asked earlier.

"You can come in," she called. The maid bowed to her and told her,

"The Duke of Lazenford has arrived. He wants to see you in the blue parlor at 11, Miss Sakura," and with that she bowed again and went out, closing the door gently behind her.

Mikan looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It said 9 in the morning. She still has 2 hours to spare.

After two hours, she got up from the bed and searched for a comb.

Combing her hair and tying the sides of it with ribbon, she smoothed down her mourning gown and went outside to meet the Duke.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Aww, I hope so! Tell me what's going on in your pretty little mind, okay? Sweet criticisms are okay but positive reviews are craved!

PS: Read the book, "**Once and Always**" by Judith McNaught, guys! You'll fall in love again, I swear. ;-)

_**Leave a mark. XX,**_

_**Alyx Hawthorne**_


	3. The Jaded Cynic

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! It's such a very busy month in our Student Council. I'm glad I found the time to write this chapter. Thanks for waiting! :-)

**Lyra **- OMG, that's so goood! _Until You _is such a great novel, too! My favorite, actually, is _Paradise._ This is her second novel that I truly like. It's so nice to find someone here who knows and likes Judith, too! Thank you for that correction. Gee, actually, I don't really know if the ESP will be here. So hard to drift away from the plot. Ugh. But I'll make sure I'll insert some new ideas! Haha. Thank you very much!  
**AnimeMango **- Thank you for that! I'm pretty sure you'd like this story just as how I liked the book. :-) And thanks also for reading IINILWY! Read your review and it gives me the strength to continue this one. This update is for you guys! Hihi.

**dokiwuvnabi** -I'm so glad you like these kind of stories! Thank you also for still reading "If I'm Not In Love With You" even if I update real slow. :-( I'm really trying to update as fast as I can but my Org at school was just as demanding. :-( Thanks for keeping up with me! This chapter's for yew! :-)

**Disclaimer: **Judith McNaught owns the plot. Her book's _"Once and Always"_ is too sweet for my life. I love it just as how I love riding the back seat of Roller Coasters. All recognized character from GA are HTs! Enjoy while it's hot! :-)

**_XX,_**

**_Alyx Hawthorne_**

* * *

**Breathless**

**Chapter 2: The Jaded Cynic**

* * *

Outside the blue parlor, she smoothed down her gown once again and nodded politely to the butler waiting to open the door for her.

She stepped inside and marveled at how large the room was. There was a long mahogany table at the center, five crystal chandeliers hanging low on the ceiling like teardrops threatening to fall on each stem. There are high backed gold chairs with satin lining surrounding the table. She thought the room was empty at first and then she noticed a sudden movement on the far end of the room.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly made her way to the Duke. She walked around his side and stopped, trying to hide her fidgeting hands. "Good morning," she softly greeted.

The Duke, a man on his sixties with raven-black hair and sharp, blue eyes, slowly turned around and when he saw Mikan Sakura, he felt all the air in his lungs left him.

Standing in front of him was the woman his only son loved dearly. His only son, Shiro Hyuuga, late Marquess of Thornton, who almost gave up all his wealth and titles just to be with this woman. The woman staring back at him with those beautiful, innocent brown eyes.

He gripped the arms of the chair he's in. "Yuka," he breathed, not believing.

"Yuka Sakura," he said again, his blue eyes never leaving hers.

Mikan was surely surprised with how the Duke reacted at her presence and then she smiled gently and said, "My mother's name is Yuka Sakura," she said softly.

Closing his eyes for a moment and composing himself from the shock, he exhaled an amountful of air. Looking back at her, he straightened himself, smiled warmly to her, then opened his arms.

"Yes, yes. Welcome home, my child," he said as he fatherly embraced Mikan.

Mikan felt tears gather on her eyes as she hugged the Duke back. It was a queer feeling but she felt like she's really home for the first time. "Thank you," she said, hugging the Duke back.

Similing, the Duke asked, "You must be hungry? Noda! We're both famished," he called to the footman on the far end of the room. The footman, Noda, bowed and went out of the room.

The Duke turned to Mikan again, his blue eyes smiling.

"So, you're Yuka Sakura's daughter. I never thought I could meet you in my life," he said.

Mikan nodded politely. "Yes, I'm Mikan Sakura, uhm, your grace," she added shyly.

The Duke laughed at that.

"Good heavens, child. If you call me that, I would have to call you Countess Lavensnow, or Lady Mikan. I shan't like that a bit. I'd much prefer 'Uncle Kunimitsu' for me, and 'Mikan' for you. How does that sound?" he asked with a helpful smile.

Mikan found herself warming towards the old duke. "Thank you, Uncle Kunimitsu. I would like that very much. Lady Mikan sounds different on my ears and Countess Lavensnow, well, I don't know who that person is," she replied, smiling, sitting herself on one of the high-backed chairs.

The Duke frowned. "Oh, but you are both of those, Mikan. Your mother is the Countess of Lavensnow and according to the rules of succession, it will be passed down to the eldest child. In that case, you are her only child and you will inherit her Scottish title," Kunimitsu explained.

Mikan bit her lip, "And what do I have to do with it, Uncle Kunimitsu?"

The Duke chuckled and cocked his head sideways, "Flaunt it."

They were both laughing as the breakfast was served carefully in front of them. Wiping the napkin on his mouth, he asked, "So tell me, Mikan. How are you? How's your life in America? Please, enlighten me. I haven't been in that continent for so long," he said conversationally.

Mikan placed the napkin on her lap and she started telling her life back in America to Uncle Kunimitsu. For the next hour, Mikan and Kunimitsu got to know each other and Mikan answered all the duke's pleasant questions.

"I think I'm missing something here, Mikan. What you said, this Tsubasa Andou, he is your betrothed? But if I can recall, Dr. Sheldon never mentioned it to his letter," he inquired, puzzled, a light frown on his face.

Mikan slowly shook her head. Setting down the golden spoon beside her bowl, she explained,

"You see, Tsubasa and I were not formally betrothed because his mother does not want him to get married. My father told me that I shan't accept any offers unless they are with his and Mother's consent. I think Tsubasa asked my father about my hand earlier but they told him that I was really young to marry, that he should wait until I turn the right age. But now that they are gone, and I'll be of legal age in a few weeks, I took the matters to my hands now. I can decide now for my own and I want to marry Tsubasa. He's really kind, Uncle Kunimitsu. You'll meet him when he arrives here to pick me up," Mikan finished helpfully, smiling brightly.

Kunimitsu's eyes darkened to this information but he asked, "But you told me that it was just an engagement. An engagement can be done whatever age the young lady is. Why won't your father accept this Tsubasa's offer when he asked for your hand? Does your father does not like him for you?"

Mikan bit her lip, then shook her head. "I think Papa has no reservations with me having Tsubasa as my husband. But he has second-thoughts to my future mother-in law, Tsubasa's mother. As I've said earlier, his mother does not want him to get married. My father once told me that all the sick spells Mrs. Andou complains are just excuses for his son to not leave her side. But Tsubasa knew what his mother is doing and he does not let his mother get her way especially when it comes to making decisions about his own life. My father also told Tsubasa's mother that getting out of the bed would do her so much good but Mrs. Andou won't hear of it. You see, my father and Mrs. Andou, they don't get along with each other well," she continued to explain, her earlier bright smile was dimming.

"Some of the families in our town offered their shelters with me until Tsubasa returns but that was really not a good solution. If Tsubasa learns about it, he would have been furious."

"With you?"

"No, with his mother, for not insisting I stay with her." she sighed as she glanced outside the windows.

The Duke inquired. "Did you receive any letters from him since you left?" Mikan slowly shook her head in answer and she muttered, "No. But I'm still waiting for his letters. I know they will come. And he will come for me."

Kunimitsu scratched his chin thoughtfully. He was about to ask another question when he thought that the conversation was making Mikan upset. Instead, he asked about how Mikan found England so far.

With awe in her voice, she said, "I never thought I could see magnificent mansions like this one! What I mean is, back in America, we have huge houses around but not as grand as these. This place can hold up to hundreds of people without anyone fearing to bump with each other. I also noticed the lake and the huge rolling lands behind this, it was womderful to see the green lands from afar. I think this place is from a fairytale book my parents were reading to me as bedtime stories," she said, her brown eyes lighting up in wonder.

Uncle Kunimitsu laughed at her refreshing innocence about and her wonderful description of his grandson's place.

Mikan was truly happy that the Duke of Lazenford is what she was hoping for for a distant relative. She was smiling at what the Duke was saying and she almost didn't notice the foreboding presence inside the room if not for the Duke stopping from what he was saying.

She looked around her and silently gasped at the man walking towards them. With his startling crimson eyes, his raven-black hair falling effortlessly on his slightly tanned face, his chin jutting with strength, Mikan almost thought he was the most breathtakingly handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on.

Almost. If not for the cynicism lurking beneath those ruby eyes and his lips turned in a rude, thin line.

She also noticed how he seemed taller than yesterday. Wearing his coffee breeches molding his muscular legs and thighs and a white open-necked shirt with three buttons undone, showing his toned chest, tempting her eyes, he looked superbly fit and more dangerous than yesterday. She didn't notice she was examining him until she saw his perfect eyebrow arched towards her in a quelling look, as if asking if she's finished examining him. Casting her eyes downward with embarrassment she looked at the soup bowl in front of her and took interest in it, feeling the back of her neck heating up.

Uncle Kunimtsu greeted his grandson. "What a delightful morning this is. Thank you for gracing your presence here with us, Natsume. Do you want to join us? Mikan and I were just– "

"No," was his simple and cold reply.

Gathering her skirts on her dainty hands, she stood up and excused herself. Uncle Kunimitsu shot her a grateful, apologetic look and politely stood up as she rose from her chair, but his obnoxious grandson merely lounged back in his chair, eyeing her retreat with bored distaste. Mikan turned around and hurriedly went out of the room but not before she heard that man, Natsume Hyuuga, saying with his deep voice, "I want her out now. I don't want a little beggar running around inside my house," and the door closed fully.

She stood rigidly outside the door, her hands still clutching the skirt of her black, mourning gown. She quickly walked upstairs and entered the room she was staying.

'Little beggar running around inside my house,' 'Little beggar running around inside my house,' was what he said. 'Little beggar running around,' LITTLE. BEGGAR.

With an anger she never felt before, she furiously took the trunk she had when she arrived and started to put the few dresses she had irately.

* * *

Back in the dining salon, Kunimitsu walked over his grandson and pleadingly explained. "Natsume, you don't understand! Mikan is–"

"I don't care who she is and what she's doing here," he cut-off the Duke. "I want her out of my house by this afternoon. You brought her here in England? Then why don't you bring her with you in London?" Natsume snapped.

"You know I can't do that, Natsume! Mikan is not yet ready to face the _ton _yet. There are so many things to be done with and she has to learn everything about us and the _ton_ before she makes her debut in London." Kunimitsu argued vehemently.

"That's not my problem anymore. I don't want her here. Take her with you in London or send her back wherever she came from but get her out of my house. I won't spend a cent on her and if you want her to have a season, then find other ways to pay for it." Natsume said harshly.

Kunimitsu limped back on his chair and tried to persuade his grandson. "Natsume, please. I know you aren't as heartless as you sound right now. Please, just let me tell you about her so you will understand her more."

Leaning back his chair, Natsume regarded the duke with his crimson eyes with icy boredom and Kunimitsu took this as his cue to start his explanation about Mikan Sakura.

"You see, Mikan's parents were killed a few months ago in an accident. In one tragic day, she lost everything she had: her mother, her father, the security of her home–everything! And she has no one to turn to, no one to confide her emotions and her grieves, and she needs help. _Our_ help." When Natsume continued to regard him in a stony silence, Kunimitsu gripped the chair handle and leaned forward to his grandson, running out of patience, "Dammit, Natsume! Have you forgotten how you felt when you lost Youchi? Mikan lost all those people she loved, including the young man she was betrothed to! She's foolish enough to believe that the fellow will come and rescue her in the next few weeks, but the young man's mother was against the match. You mark my word, he'll yield to his mother's wishes now that Mikan's oceans away. She has no one, Natsume, no one! Think how she feels? I'm sure you're not unacquainted with death and loss–or have you forgotten the pain?"

Kunimitsu was sure his words hit home. Seeing Natsume wince from his words, he pressed more. "She's innocent and as lost as a child, Natsume. She has no one in this world except for me and you–whether you like it or not. Think of her as you would think of your son Youchi. But Mikan has more pride and courage. I know that even if she laughed about what happened yesterday at her reception here in Thornton, I could tell she was truly humiliated. If she thinks she is unwanted, she'll find any way just to leave here. And if that happens, I swear I won't ever forgive you!" He finished tautly.

Natsume abruptly stood up, then turned to the Duke, his expression closed and hard. "If your angel is so damned innocent and courageous, why did she agree to barter her body for marriage to me?"

A week ago, all England were shocked to read at the _Inquirer _the engagement of the famous Marquess of Thornton with a nobody from America. Young ladies' hearts were broken. Mother's dreams for their daughters were shattered. The most sought-after bachelor in the whole of England was already engaged. People started to flock the Thornton Park to get a glimpse of the Marquess and his betrothed or to snitch some gossip about it. Natsume, like any other people, found out his engagement by reading the _Inquirer _and when he found out about it, he deadly serious in snapping the neck of the Duke. He went straight to him in London and hissed angrily to stop spreading lies about him and his personal life, that he has no right.

But the Duke didn't seem to be intimidated one bit.

Now, as he waved his hand in a nonchalant way, he dismissed Natsume's question like it was of no importance. "Oh, call it over enthusiasm on my part. Mikan has no knowledge about the engagement I announced. I assure you, she has no wish to marry you. I doubt Mikan would have you, even if the time comes when you'll want her. Mikan is too idealistic and courageous for a cynical, hard, and jaded person like you. She's young and innocent but strong. She told me so that she would want to marry someone like her father–kind, sensitive, idealistic. I bet Mikan would swoon dead away when she found out she's betrothed to yo–"

"I get the picture." he snapped.

"Good," he said with a swift smile. "Then may I suggest we keep this betrothal to her for the meantime until I find a way on how to rescind it without causing any embarrassment to her?" Kunimitsu saw the hard look on his grandson's face and he knew he was about to disagree with this but he continued quickly,"Natsume, she's still a child who is still trying to fight the ugly circumstances that come her way. If we revoke the betrothal too soon, she'll be a laughingstock in the whole London. They'll say you took one look at her and cried off. And that's not the help we want to offer to her."

A vision of dark-lashed, glowing hazel eyes and a face too beautiful to be real drifted through Natsume's mind. He remembered the captivating smile that she had on her soft lips before realizing his presence in the dining room. In retrospect, she did seem like a vulnerable child.

"Please, talk to her." Kunimitsu urged.

Setting his mouth in a grim line, he agreed. "I'll talk to her,"

"But will you make her feel welcome?"

"That depends on how she behaves when I find her." he said and turned around to exit the dining room.

* * *

Little Beggar, Mikan thougt. A LITTLE BEGGAR RUNNING AROUND! How dare he say those things to her? Who does he think he is? He may own this magnificent house, he maybe a Duke or an Earl but he was nowhere near magnificent and he surely is nowhere near a gentleman! He was a rude, impossible, obnoxious, ungentlemanly, pig-headed…!

She cannot think of words to connect her strings of unintelligible words towards that man. Snapping the last shuts on her trunk she carried it and almost dropped it on her feet when she saw the tall, looming build of the man lounging just outside the doorway of the room she's in.

"You!" she gasped then she continued angrily, absolutely certain not to let him intimidate her again. "Don't you even know the word 'Knock'? Someone should have told you so!"

"Knock? When the door is already open?" he mocked. His eyes shifted on the trunk she's holding beside her. "Leaving so soon?"

"Obviously. And may I remind you that you are the one who's telling me to leave the premises of your house ever since I set foot here and for your information, I am not a little beggar running around your house. I will leave at once. Now, let me pass!" she cuttingly said to him and tried to get past him but he stood at the doorway without moving, his face slightly amused.

Amused! How dare he!

"Kunimitsu never told me that you're an eavesdropper. Didn't anyone tell you that's rude?" he eyebrows rose amusingly, lounging comfortably on the door frame.

"Excuse me but I was not eavesdropping! You were the one assassinating my character in a voice that could be heard all the way to London!" she burst at him.

Ignoring her cutting remark, he regarded her coolly. "So where do you plan to go?"

"That's none of your business."

"Really." he said sarcastically.

Mikan shot him a mutinous look and retorted, "Look here, Mr. Hyuuga, if you think I'll stay in this place, I'm afraid you're terribly wrong. I have little money left and I can surely survive with it. Now, let me pass so I can start my way to the village!"

"Just out of curiosity, when that 'little money' you have runs out, what will you do then?" he drawled unnervingly. Mikan thought for a moment before replying, "Then I'll work!"

His lips turned into a sardonic amusement. "Really, now? Work? Pray tell, Ms. Sakura, what kind of work you have in mind? Can you drive a nail?"

"No."

"Can you push a plow?"

"No."

"Can you milk cows?"

"No."

"Can you even cook?"

"No!"

"Then you're useless to yourself as well as anyone else, aren't you? he pointed out mercilessly.

With an angry pride, she lifted her chin, looking at the cynic man looming onto her. "I most certainly am not! I can learn and do all those in a few days eventually! I can–"

"And set all those villagers gossiping about what monsters the Hyuugas are by sending you out? Forget it. I won't permit it," he said arrogantly.

"I do not remember asking for your permission," she replied defiantly.

Caught off guard, Natsume stared hard at the young woman in front of him. Grown men rarely dared challenge and defy him yet there was this slip of a girl doing exactly that. If his annoyance had not matched his surprised, he would have chucked her under the chin and admired her courage. Suppressing the urge to gentle his word, he said curtly, "If you so wanted to earn your keep, which I doubt, you can do it here."

"No thank you. That won't do." replied the defiant beauty.

"Why not?"

"Because I most certainly cannot imagine myself bowing and scraping and quaking with fear each time you pass, just like what your servants do. And like what I've told you, I can learn those things–"

Natsume turned his on his heel. "Kunimitsu wants you to stay here and that's the end of it. And if you try to disobey my orders, believe me, you will not like what will happen to you once I find you."

"I am not afraid of your threats, if that's what you think." Mikan retorted proudly, though she was sure her knees are shaking with fear from the look of Natsume Hyuuga's eyes. But she was determined not let him see her fright. She didn't want to upset and hurt Kunimitsu by leaving abruptly but her pride won't accept the fact that Natsume called her a 'Little Beggar'. So with a defiant line set on her chin, she said, "Fine, I'll stay here and earn for my keep."

"Good," he said coolly. He was about to walk away when Mikan halted him. "May I ask what my wages here are?"

Natsume's brows furrowed with furious disbelief. "Are you trying to irritate me, little girl?"

"Not at all. I merely wish to know what my wages will be so I can save up when I leave here for home and–"But she was cut-off with whatever Mikan was saying by Natsume's rude stalking out of the room.

She let her grip on her trunk loosen and she placed it on the table inside her room. Walking over to the bed, Mikan closed her eyes and let herself fall down on the soft mattress. She had just a conversation with that Natsume Hyuuga but she felt like she fought on a war. Front line. Sighing tiredly, she let herself drift into a deep sleep.

_Maybe tomorrow will be a good day. Maybe Tsubasa's letter will finally come and I can go back home again, _were Mikan's last thoughts.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't hate Natsume's cynic and hard attitude here! Just you wait what happens to him in the succeeding chapters. I know you love him like I do and you'll love him more. Mehehe. See you on the next chappie! Don't forget to review! Will get my strength from your reviews, guys, so if you don't leave a mark here, I'll have no strength to update. :-(

_**Leave a mark! (Dark Mark will surely do. Heh)**_

_**Alyx Hawthorne**_


End file.
